<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two Times More Fun by Miscellaneous_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558707">Two Times More Fun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess'>Miscellaneous_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College, Emilie Agreste Lives, F/F, F/M, Gabriel Agreste Is Not Hawk Moth, High School, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Multi, Multiple Partners, Nathalie Sancoeur Is Not Mayura, Original Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur Child(ren), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Texting, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:09:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalie Sancoeur has always hated the idea of soulmates. Then she discovers she has two? It seems impossible to her but she learns life with two soulmates is only twice as fun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Emilie Agreste/Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Poly Miraculous Reins Supreme</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Discovering Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I normally hate soulmate AU’s<br/>I hate writing them, I’ve tried before with several other ships that ended so bad I knew nobody else could ever read them, but here is my first published soulmate AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathalie hated the whole idea of soulmates. What if the system was flawed and messed up? If you were put with someone you hate? What if your soulmate was abusive? What if it just didn't feel right? What if her relationship with her soulmate was like her mom's? What if he just got her pregnant and left? Soulmates felt like some cheap idea to Nathalie. They sounded like they came out of some fairytale written by a five-year-old in crayon. Yes, Nathalie Sancoeur hated the idea of soulmates. She had heard about people who never got the mark, the mark that had your soulmate's name, she wished to be like them. On her sixteenth birthday though, like almost everyone else she woke up with a name imprinted on her skin. </p><p>Emilie Graham de Vanily</p><p>It sounded pretentious, not only that it was very much female. She didn't have a problem that it was a girl but what if Emilie did? What if Emilie didn't even give her a chance because she was a girl? What if Emilie hated her? What if Emilie was mean? Or stuck up? Or a complete snob or brat all together? What if she was the opposite? What if she never picked up after herself? What if she just left messes and expected Nathalie to clean it all up without complaint? No, Nathalie was not looking forward to meeting her soulmate at all. She thought about lying about her name but she didn't want to accidentally meet someone else soulmate and be mistaken for them. It seemed unlikely but the possibility was there so she simply continued to introduce herself as Nathalie Sancoeur. </p><p>Everyone who got their soulmate mark was always on the hunt for their soulmate, most people almost always had it displayed. This was easier for some people than others, everyone's mark appeared in a different place. It would have been easy for Nathalie, the name ran down her arm, instead, she always wore long sleeves or jackets. <br/>She had been walking with her head down when she ran into a girl.<br/>“Sorry,” Nathalie quickly apologized.<br/>“It’s alright,” she insisted and helped Nathalie pick up the books she had dropped, “what's your name? I don't think I have seen you before.”<br/>“Nathalie. Thank you for helping me…”<br/>“Emilie,” she smiled.<br/>“Emilie Graham de Vanily?” Nathalie asked more excitedly than she hoped to come off. <br/>“Yes! Do you know my soulmate?”<br/>“No, I am your soulmate.”<br/>“Wait you just said your name was Nathalie, not Gabriel?”<br/>“My name is Nathalie Sancoeur,” Nathalie said a little taken back.<br/>“No, I have Gabriel Agreste, I’m sorry.”<br/>Nathalie took off her jacket and showed that her arm did indeed say ‘Emilie Graham de Vanily’. Emilie then rolled up her sleeve to show that ‘Gabriel Agreste’ was the name printed on hers. <br/>“I don't understand,” Nathalie said confused. <br/>If she hated soulmates before, she certainly hated them now, giving her someone who wasn't her soulmate. <br/>“This has happened, we could be a polyamorous couple, Gabriel could have your name,” Emilie insisted in a cheerful manner.<br/>“Or could I just be a mistake with your name?” Nathalie suggested, “I always knew this whole soulmate thing was ridiculous,” she turned and walked away.<br/>“Hey!” Emilie said and grabbed her arm which caused Nathalie to drop her books again, “until we find Gabriel Agreste and get this sorted out I’ll happily be your soulmate.”<br/>Nathalie who was ready to cry before smiled at the kind girl who helped her pick up her books again. Emilie handed Nathalie her phone and Nathalie put her number in. <br/>“I’ll text you later!” Emilie smiled.</p><p>That night while Nathalie was researching why her name wasn’t on her soulmate her phone buzzed.<br/>Emilie: “Hey Nath, it's Emilie :)” <br/>Nathalie: “Hi Emilie”<br/>Emilie: “Whatcha doin”<br/>Nathalie: “Research on why my name isn't on you”<br/>Emilie: “Oh stop that! I already told you that Gabriel has your name on his arm, as soon as we meet him everything will be fine”<br/>Nathalie: “There are many websites that say there is bound to be a mistake somewhere in the soulmate system that could have caused this”<br/>Emilie: “Do you have something against polyamory? Because I don't, I think we would all be great together”<br/>Nathalie: “No, I just never really liked the idea of soulmates. How can you say you think we are all going to get along when we don't even know who Gabriel is?”<br/>Emilie: “I do, he is the son of one of my mom's friends. He has always been homeschooled”<br/>Nathalie: “Can you ask him who his soulmate is”<br/>Emilie: “I did when I realized that I knew him, he hasn't replied to my text, I sent it HOURS ago &gt;:(”</p><p>Nathalie laughed, even if Emilie wasn't her soulmate she was hoping that Emilie would still be friends with her because she thought Emilie was a great girl. </p><p>Emilie: “What's your last name again?”<br/>Nathalie: “Sancoeur, I put it in my contact”<br/>Emilie: “Yeah, that was boring, I changed it to Nath &lt;3 please don't tell me my name in your phone is actually Emilie Graham de Vanily” <br/>Nathalie: “Okay, I won't tell you” <br/>Emilie: “I’m rolling my eyes. In other news, Gabriel does have your name. That means we all have to be soulmates!!!! :)”<br/>Nathalie: “Text me his number, don't tell him”</p><p>Nathalie received the phone number, she was going to put the contact as Gabriel Agreste but she changed it last minute, thinking of Emilie, Gabe A Soulmate. She snickered at her little pun off of grade A. Before texting him she also changed the contact for Emilie to Em &lt;3 trying to mirror the name that Emilie had put in her phone for her. </p><p>Nathalie: “I know who you are Gabriel Agreste”<br/>Gabriel: “Who are you and how did you get this number”<br/>Nathalie: “I’m Nathalie Sancoeur” <br/>Gabriel: “Are you one of Emilie’s friends? Did she put you up to this? I knew I shouldn't have told her who my soulmate was”<br/>Nathalie: “I’m Emilie’s soulmate”<br/>Gabriel: “That's impossible, I have your name”<br/>Nathalie: “Emilie thinks we are a polyamorous couple, she has your name” </p><p>Nathalie didn't get a response for a while until she was put in a group chat with the two of them. <br/>Emilie: “Hey soulmates!” <br/>“*Emilie changed the name of the chat to ‘Soulmates’*”<br/>Gabriel: “Both of you send a picture of your name, I’ll send mine”</p><p>Everyone sent a picture and just as was expected Nathalie’s picture showed the name ‘Emilie Graham de Vanily’, Emilie’s picture showed the name ‘Gabriel Agreste’ And Gabriel’s picture showed the name ‘Nathalie Sancoeur’</p><p>Gabriel: “What arm is your name on?”<br/>Nathalie: “Right”<br/>Emilie: “Right” <br/>Gabriel: “I guess we’re soulmates”<br/>Emilie: “we need to meet up somewhere so you can meet Nathalie!” <br/>Nathalie: “The Dupain bakery? 7:00? Tomorrow?” <br/>Gabriel: “sounds fine to me”<br/>Emilie: “I’m so excited!!!”</p><p>Nathalie set her phone and exhaled looking back at her computer screen. She exited out of all the tabs that called her a mistake and began looking at the ones that explained how to be a good polyamorous partner. </p><p>*The next day*<br/>At school Nathalie finally wore something that showed the name of her soulmate. She got many questions asking if she had met them or if she knew who it was? Going to a large school had its perks, nobody knew they went to school with her soulmate who had a name that wasn't hers. She answered questions quickly and didn't mention any details of being in a polyamorous relationship. <br/>At lunch, Emilie sat down next to Nathalie. <br/>“So what are you going to wear?” Emilie asked excitedly.<br/>Nathalie shrugged, “this?”<br/>“No, no, no! You are meeting our soulmate for the first time and you are going to wear that?”<br/>“I was wearing a jean jacket when I met you, is this any worse?” <br/>“Trust me, Gabriel thinks first impressions are everything.”<br/>“Fine, can you come over to my place and help me pick something out then?”<br/>Emilie squealed, “yes! And I can do your makeup! And your hair!”<br/>Nathalie looked at the crazed girl in front of her and was only wishing that Gabriel was calmer than her. </p><p>At her house, Emilie ransacked her closest looking for something appropriate. She finally decided on a purple dress that Nathalie couldn't even remember buying. It fell longer in the back than it did the front and only had a strap going over the left shoulder. It hugged her figure tight and Nathalie wouldn't have worn it if it weren't for Emilie insisting she looked ‘H-O-T HOT’. Emilie took Nathalie’s hair out of its typical bun.<br/>“Where’s your curling iron?” Emilie asked.<br/>Nathalie walked to the bathroom and grabbed it, stopping as she saw herself with her hair down. It didn't feel natural to see herself like that, she rarely ever slept with her down anymore. Some part of herself liked it though, she thought about wearing it down more often. Nathalie sat down and Emilie was careful as she curled Nathalie’s hair. Emilie found Nathalie’s hair delicate and it was soft. She wondered if Nathalie liked getting her hair pulled, she shook that thought out of her head quickly and focused on the project in front of her. After her hair was finished and Emilie sprayed what felt to be the whole bottle of hairspray in Nathalie’s hair, Emilie began on Nathalie’s makeup. Emilie didn't make it too bold, Nathalie didn’t seem like that type of girl, not yet at least, she had hoped she could convert her later on in their relationship. When Nathalie looked into the mirror after Emilie had finished up she barely recognized herself. <br/>“I love it. Thank you, Emilie!” <br/>“You look gorgeous girl, it was my pleasure. It would be for every date as well,” Emilie winked.<br/>Emilie then grabbed the dress she had bought, it was yellow and fell just above her knee. She did her hair in a side braid, she had even brought flowers to weave into the braid. Emilie then insisted on taking hundreds of pictures with Nathalie so they could remember their first date. <br/>“Gabriel isn't even here, it's not really a date without him,” Nathalie explained.<br/>“We’ll be sure to get plenty of pictures with him too,” Emilie told her.</p><p>At 6:45 the girls left for the bakery and found that they had arrived first. <br/>“Let’s wait for him outside,” Nathalie insisted.<br/>Emilie nodded in agreement. A few minutes later Gabriel showed up. <br/>“You ladies look beautiful,” he complimented when he arrived, “and it's lovely to meet you, Nathalie.” <br/>“You as well Gabriel,” Nathalie smiled. <br/>“Let's go in! I’m craving a good macaroon, they sell the best ones here!” Emilie insisted.<br/>Nathalie let out a small giggle and Gabriel held the door for the two ladies. <br/>“It's not too dark if we want to go to the park,” Gabriel suggested after the three got their treats.<br/>“Good idea Gabriel,” Nathalie agreed.<br/>“Let’s go!” Emilie said enthusiastically and grabbed both of their hands. <br/>Nathalie blushed at the sweet gesture but Gabriel thought nothing for it. He knew enough about Emilie to know that she was a very touchy-feely person but he preferred that to her sister Amélie. Nathalie and Gabriel sat down on a bench but Emilie insisted she was going to walk around for a bit so they could get to know each other better. </p><p>“She is certainly something!” Nathalie blushed.<br/>“Do you know her sister Amélie?” Gabriel asked.<br/>“No, I didn't even know she had a sister,” Nathalie answered.<br/>“Oh, just you wait until you meet her, if you think Emilie is crazy she takes it to a whole other level. So how did you meet Emilie?”<br/>“I ran into her at school, literally. She picked up my books and she introduced herself, she thought I knew who you were when I asked for her surname. I told her I was her soulmate and had quite the reaction when she said I didn't look like a Gabriel.” <br/>“No, you don't look like a Gabriel, I will have to agree, but you look very beautiful as Nathalie.”<br/>Nathalie blushed, “she said your moms knew each other, I assume that's how you met.”<br/>“Yes, that would be correct.”<br/>There was a small pause, “so what do you like Gabriel? Got any interests, hobbies, career plans?”<br/>“I’m going to be a fashion designer like the rest of the Agreste family,” he said with not much enthusiasm.<br/>“Is that what you want to do?” Nathalie asked.<br/>“It wouldn't be my first choice but it's not bad, it could be much worse. What do you want to do?”<br/>“Well I like math, I was thinking of going into an accounting or logistics job.” <br/>“You could be my personal assistant when my career gets started,” he said with a small laugh. <br/>Nathalie shrugged, “there are much worse things,” she said, and then laughed. <br/>“Do you mind the whole polyamory thing?” Gabriel asked.<br/>“No, but to be honest I didn't believe in the whole soulmate thing until two days ago.” <br/>“I’ve always been a little skeptical of it myself,” Gabriel admitted.<br/>“And now?” Nathalie asked.<br/>“Well, I’m certainly a fan of it now. How could I not be when it led me to meet you? Why did you not like the soulmate thing? I’ve heard a few different opinions on the matter.”<br/>“My parents were soulmates but they aren't good for each other. They fought and fought, had me, then my dad left. He visits maybe every other month for a few days a time, five at the longest. What about you?”<br/>“It seems impossible that almost everyone meets their soulmate. How are there not more people that live on opposite sides of the world? We just woke up at sixteen with a tattoo, how did it get there? Some people’s soulmates aren't even born when there are large age-gap couples, I just don't understand how it all works.”<br/>“Scared of the unknown?”<br/>“I wouldn't say scared, hesitant, and unsure maybe. Are you happy though, with how it turned out?”<br/>The two were close, “yes I’m very happy to have you and Emilie.” <br/>Gabriel hummed and took his hand to brush some of it behind her ear. He then put his hand underneath her chin and Nathalie was forced to look into his eyes. Emilie and he had very different eyes but they both had a way of seeming to look directly into Nathalie’s soul. They were so captivating that she couldn't dare look away. <br/>“Would you mind?” He asked.<br/>“No,” she let out a shaky breath and his lips were on hers. <br/>Nathalie noticed a bright flash behind her closed eyelids and then a squeal, definitely Emilie.<br/>“I got it!” She cheered. <br/>When they broke away they saw a giddy Emilie waving her phone with the picture of them kissing. <br/>“Do you want one of you two?” Gabriel asked. <br/>“Yes!” Emilie immediately agreed, “if you don't mind Nathalie?”<br/>“No, that's fine,” Nathalie agreed.<br/>Emilie took Gabriel’s place on the bench beside her and Gabriel took Emilie’s phone. <br/>This time Nathalie tucked a strand of stray hair that had come loose from her braid behind Emilie’s ear. With that, she leaned in and her lips were met with Emilie’s. She saw the flicker of the flash behind her closed eyes again but this time it didn't startle her. <br/>“Did you want you and Gabriel now?” Nathalie giggled. <br/>“If you wouldn't mind Gabriel,” Emilie responded.<br/>“I would be honored,” Gabriel replied with sarcasm. <br/>Nathalie took Emilie’s phone from him and he took her spot on the bench. When they locked lips Nathalie quickly snapped a picture. Nathalie began to understand Emilie’s excitement because the picture definitely excited something in Nathalie. Maybe it was something about seeing your soulmates kiss each other knowing that they loved each other and you. Either way, before handing Emilie’s phone back to her Nathalie quickly sent all three of the pictures to herself though she definitely liked the last one the best. <br/>“I love you, Gabriel,” Emilie smiled, “I love you, Nathalie.” <br/>Nathalie and Gabriel both blushed, Nathalie was first to return the words to Emilie and then to Gabriel. Gabriel said he loved Emilie and Nathalie as well and the three were silent for a moment taking in their new relationship. </p><p>“I need to get home,” Gabriel was the first to break the silence, “my father won't be happy if I’m late.” <br/>“I’ll walk you home,” Nathalie offered.<br/>“We can,” Emilie corrected. <br/>“No, you two are both in heels, don't worry about it, I’ll be fine. Though I want to see you two very soon,” Gabriel said and kissed both on the cheek. <br/>He left the two in the park and they walked back to the bakery where Emilie’s car was. <br/>“Thanks for driving me home,” Nathalie said and kissed Emilie on the cheek, “see you tomorrow.”<br/>“See ya at school,” she agreed. </p><p>Their relationship continued like this for years until they all finished their schooling and Gabriel started his fashion empire. </p><p>*Soulmate group chat*<br/>Gabriel: “Don’t forget about our date tonight ladies, I would hate to be stood up, AGAIN”<br/>Emilie: “That was ONE TIME Gabriel, let it go!”<br/>Nathalie: “Besides we made it up to you... didn't we? ;)” </p><p>Emilie laughed and continued with Nathalie’s hair. It had become routine on most date nights that Emilie always did Nathalie’s hair and makeup. It was especially easy when the three lived together which was a surprise for Nathalie’s eighteenth birthday, as she was the last one to turn eighteen. <br/>“I love the idea of ‘repeating’ our first date!” Emilie said excited.<br/>“Yes, it is sweet,” Nathalie agreed. <br/>The pair had even taken it upon themselves to dress in similar outfits to that night, except Nathalie wore the yellow and Emilie wore purple. <br/>“I’m never wearing yellow again after this!” Nathalie complained, “it's not my color!”<br/>“You look stunning,” Emilie countered and placed a soft kiss on her cheek, “as always.” </p><p>In the park, Gabriel looked nervous which Nathalie almost immediately picked up on.<br/>“Is something wrong Gabriel? We can always postpone the date if you feel unwell,” Nathalie offered.<br/>“No, I’m fine,” Gabriel said, “I’ve just been thinking about something that has been bothering me recently.”<br/>“You can tell us, Gabriel,” Emilie assured him.<br/>“Well,” Gabriel got down on one knee, “I was worried if you would be jealous if I asked Nathalie to marry me,” he said flashing a diamond ring, “Nathalie, will you marry me?”<br/>“But- Emilie is our mate,” Nathalie argued confused.<br/>“Oh,” he said and pulled out another ring, “will you marry me, Emilie?”<br/>“Yes! Yes, I will Gabriel!” Emilie squealed.<br/>“Have you changed your mind?” Gabriel turned to Nathalie.<br/>“Yes, I’ll marry you!” Nathalie smiled. <br/>Gabriel kissed Emilie, then Nathalie, and then the girls kissed each other.<br/>“Does that mean we get to marry each other too?” Emilie asked Nathalie.<br/>“If you want to you can marry me too Emilie,” Nathalie said as she rolled her eyes at Emilie’s foolishness. A gesture which had become fairly common over the last few years together. <br/>It didn't matter to Nathalie whether they were married or not, as long as they had each other that was enough for her. </p><p>*Day of the wedding*<br/>“I know we agreed not to get each other presents on our wedding day but this is just something small,” Emilie said, pulling out a small card for each of them.<br/>Gabriel’s read: you're going to be a dad :)<br/>Nathalie’s read: we are going to be mom’s ;)<br/>“You’re pregnant?” Gabriel asked.<br/>Emilie nodded happily.<br/>“No way!” Nathalie exclaimed and pulled out a small box, “this is for the both of you.”<br/>Gabriel allowed Emilie to unwrap it and she squealed again seeing the positive pregnancy test and showed it to Gabriel. <br/>“Oh my, you're both pregnant?” Gabriel signed.<br/>“Hey!” Emilie hit him lightly, “it's your fault you know! Nathalie and I couldn't get pregnant without you!” <br/>“It’s not my fault when you both are always so beautiful,” Gabriel tried and looked for some sympathy from Nathalie.<br/>“Don't look at me, I’m on Emilie’s side. We couldn't have done this without you.” <br/>“You're always on her side, it’s the cursed name on your arm,” Gabriel complained.<br/>“No,” Emilie objected, “she just knows I’m always right.” <br/>“I love you both, regardless of what name is on my arm,” Nathalie said, “well you all,” Nathalie changed it to include the children. <br/>“I always will love you all,” Emilie agreed. <br/>“I love you all so much,” Gabriel said.</p><p>*Time skip 7 months*<br/>“I love you all too much!” Gabriel complained.<br/>That hadn't changed but dealing with two pregnant wives was quite the challenge. One craved eggs while the other threw up at the smell. One would beg for pickles while the other would refuse to do anything until she got a cookie. They both always refused to slow down continuing with the majority of the things that they had done in their daily lives but at the end of the day, they both always requested foot rubs. Gabriel would always obliged to their requests and hired two separate cooks for Nathalie and Emilie to tend to their cravings. </p><p>They gave birth two days apart. Emilie was first giving birth to a blond baby boy, Adrien. Two days later, Nathalie gave birth to a blonde baby girl, Lucila. At age 5, Lucila became obsessed with the red in her mom’s hair and eventually, Nathalie gave in and dyed a strip of red through her daughter's blonde hair.<br/>Adrien and Lucila modeled together for a few years until Lucila refused to go to any more shoots. Adrien continued and became a very well known model. They both got their soulmate's names at sixteen and lived happily with their soulmates but never forgot their parents who taught them with soulmates, anything is truly possible.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nathalie Meets Amélie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bonus Chapter!<br/>Nathalie meets Amélie!<br/>This takes someplace between meeting each other and when they all move in together. I wrote it thinking that Gabriel and Emilie were both 18 but Nathalie was yet to turn 18.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mentions of ch!ld @buse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I please come over to your place?” Nathalie begged Emilie.<br/>“Why?”<br/>“I don't want to see my dad, he hates me!” Nathalie complained.<br/>“I know,” Emilie frowned, “fine come over, I know you would prefer anywhere to where he is.” <br/>“Thank you, Emilie,” Nathalie smiled and kissed Emilie, “you’re the best!”<br/>“I wish Gabriel’s father would let you come over. Not that I mind having you over but I don't like having to hide you in my closet or under the bed because I’m not supposed to have friends.” <br/>“You know of their security system, I probably couldn't step foot on the premises without having 15 guards trying to get me away. You remember that time we walked him after that one date?”<br/>“Never again!” Emilie agreed.</p><p>Nathalie sat in Emilie’s room and was working on her chemistry homework when Amélie burst into the room.<br/>“Emilie! I want my blue dress back!” Amélie shouted, “who are you? Emilie, mom said we couldn't have friends over!”<br/>Emilie walked over to her closest and threw the dress at Amélie, it was the dress that she had let Nathalie borrow for their last date. <br/>Nathalie knew from Emilie’s facial expression that she certainly didn't plan on answering her sister's question so she did.<br/>“I’m Nathalie, her soulmate, who are you?”<br/>“I’m Amélie, her twin sister. Also, her soulmate is Gabriel so I wouldn't lie to me.”<br/>“Really because my arm says, Emilie Graham de Vanily,” Nathalie pointed out and showed her arm, “or can you not read?” <br/>“But that's impossible! Her arm says, Gabriel Agreste!” Amélie countered.<br/>“Yes, and his arm says Nathalie Sancoeur, making us all soulmates!” Nathalie stated.<br/>“You never told us you had two soulmates! That's why he never showed us his arm at dinner! Because his arm doesn't say your name!” Amélie pouted. <br/>“Get out of my room Amélie!” Emilie commanded.<br/>Amélie left in a huff, “I’m telling mom you have a friend over and that you didn't tell anyone that you had a second soulmate!”<br/>Nathalie looked at Emilie, “I’m sorry, I can leave.”<br/>“No, stay. Mom will want to meet you anyway,” Emilie said. <br/>Nathalie walked over and kissed Emilie, “I love you and I don't care what anyone else says about it.” <br/>“Thanks, Nath.” </p><p>Just as Emilie expected a few moments later Mrs. Graham de Vanily burst into the room.<br/>“What is all this I hear about two soulmates?” She asked.<br/>Nathalie showed her arm which had Emilie’s name on it. <br/>“So then why does she have Gabriel Agreste on her arm?” <br/>“Because mom!” Emilie snapped, “he has Nathalie’s name on her arm! That means the three of us are soulmates!” <br/>The twin's mom stepped back, “that's no way to speak to your mother!” <br/>Emilie sulked, “sorry mother.” <br/>“I told you no friends over, that includes Nathalie,” she pointed out.<br/>“Fine, I’ll send her back to her dad who doesn't love her. We’ll see if she gets dinner tonight, we’ll see if she gets bruises tonight that will sting for at least a week, while she could have been here safe,” Emilie said. <br/>“Do you get dinner at your place?” her mom asked.<br/>“Sometimes,” Nathalie admitted.<br/>“And does your dad hit you?” <br/>“Sometimes,” she said again.<br/>“And what about your mom?”<br/>“I live with her but my dad will come by every month or so, he doesn't like her and he certainly doesn't like me,” Nathalie said without wavering. <br/>“Are they soulmates? Your mom and dad?” Amélie spoke up from behind her mom.<br/>“Yes, they are why for years I was worried about who my soulmate was going to be. I was blessed to end up with two who always support me.” <br/>“Stay for dinner Nathalie, I would love to get to know you,” their mother spoke again. <br/>Nathalie nodded and then Amélie and her mom left. <br/>“I’m sorry Nathalie, I know you don't like people about your situation but it was the only way she was going to leave you alone.”<br/>“I know Emilie, you did what you had to do.” </p><p>“I want to talk to Nathalie,” Amélie said barging back in, “alone!”<br/>Emilie began to object but Nathalie stopped her, “it’ll be fine,” Nathalie assured her, “I promise.”<br/>“You don't know her!”<br/>“She’s your sister, she's not going to hurt. Besides no embarrassing fact about you will scare me off, I promise,” Nathalie let out a giggle and pressed a kiss to Emilie’s cheek, “I’ll be back.”<br/>Nathalie didn't know where she was in the house but she did know how to get back to Emilie’s room if she had to. It was one of the smaller rooms that was comfy with a fireplace and a mirror above that. There was a small glass coffee table surrounded by a loveseat and two armchairs.  <br/>“Do you really love Emilie?” Amélie asked as soon as the door was shut behind them.<br/>“Yes, I do.”<br/>“Then what about Gabriel?”<br/>“I love him too.”<br/>“You can't love two people! Besides you only have Emilie’s name on your arm!” Amélie claimed.<br/>“It is true I only have her name on my arm but she only has Gabriel’s name and she still loves me. It's called polyamory, where we love more than one person.” <br/>“So Gabriel loves both of you too?” Amélie questioned.<br/>“Yes, even though he only has my name, he loves both Emilie and me.” <br/>“But how do you trust each other? Wouldn't you get jealous if Emilie and Gabriel were spending too much time together?” <br/>“No, it is a lot of trust but I do trust them. Our relationship wouldn't work if we didn't trust each other but just from day one I knew that I could trust them. We are honest with each other and just like every other relationship when you have honesty and trust your relationship has a good foundation.”<br/>“I don't understand how she can love someone like you. You don't have anything.” <br/>“Sometimes love is enough, it's enough for her!” Nathalie spit and walked away leaving standing there and returned to Emilie’s room. </p><p>They didn't do homework after that, they sat together on Emilie’s bed. Nathalie loved being in her soulmate’s arms, either of them. They always made her feel safe, like nobody could hurt her. One night they had all been able to stay the night at Nathalie’s place because her mom didn't mind and she had never felt safer than when Emilie and Gabriel both held her as they fell asleep. <br/>“I don't want to spoil anything but Gabriel and I have a plan to get you out of there. When you turn 18 you aren't going to be there,” Emilie told her.<br/>At the time Nathalie didn't know quite what that meant. Dinner was filled with personal questions which Emilie was constantly objecting to, Nathalie sat there mostly quiet. </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Nathalie insisted as she left, not really sure if that was the truth. <br/>“Text me if you need me to pick you up,” Emilie told her. <br/>Nathalie nodded, that was how Emilie found out in the first when Nathalie couldn't bear it anymore and needed to get out. She had texted Emilie that night and told her about what had gone on for years now. Gabriel was told the next day and the two vowed to protect her ever since, but that was very hard to do. <br/>Surprisingly that night, Nathalie was fine. Then much like every other time he left.</p><p>*Text between Nathalie and Gabriel*<br/>Nathalie: “I met Amelie”<br/>Gabriel: “Lovely isn't she”<br/>Nathalie: “If you mean spoiled brat then yes” <br/>Gabriel: “yes, I don't know how twins turn out so different” <br/>Nathalie: “I’m glad we get Emilie as our soulmate”<br/>Gabriel: “I’ve always liked Emilie better”<br/>Gabriel: “How was last night?”<br/>Nathalie: “Fine, he didn't even speak to me”<br/>Gabriel: “I love you Nathalie”<br/>Nathalie: “love you too Gabriel” </p><p>Nathalie started getting invited to soulmate dinner’s as the Graham de Vanily’s called them. She found out that these had been going on for about a year when Amélie finally found her soulmate. Her soulmate was much nicer than her, Nathalie didn't understand how he could put up with her. Nathalie did understand well enough that love made people do crazy things and chalked it up to that. </p><p>Amélie was never a fan of Nathalie’s and she never grew to be. She found Nathalie to be rude after their first meeting but was typically civil with her. When she found out that Emilie had borrowed her blue dress for Nathalie she even got Nathalie a similar one. Nathalie was not as defensive because while Amélie annoyed her from time to time she never really meant any harm, usually. Anything they had to deal with was worth it for their soulmates.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>